AVENGE ME
by castlelover1.01
Summary: Jane and Maura investigate a female serial killer who believes she's doing justice by killing all rapists to avenge all female rape victims... INCLUDING HERSELF.
1. Teaser

**NOTE: I WRITE ALL MY STORIES IN SCRIPT FORM SO HOPE YOU GUYS CAN UNDERSTAND. **

It's been about a month since Laura has stayed into Maura and Jane's guardianship and there isn't a word that Laura can describe it and how much she can be so grateful for it.

Voice shifts to the images in flashback on Laura's mind: she's tied up in the bed post, breaking it, fighting with Patrick, falling to the floor, struggling, using the bed post as a shield, stabbing the guy, watching the blood running through the floor, falling on her knees and dropping the knife.

"Whatever you do… I will be one step behind you. Always. Always!"

Maura walks in through the kitchen.

"Morning," she says to Angela as she makes coffee and tea.

"Morning."

"Is Laura awake yet?"

"No. She's still sleeping."

"Well, I think it's time for our sleeping beauty to wake up," she says as she walks towards the living room couch noticing Laura is poured in sweats. She touches her by her arm. "Laura, wake up. Wake up! Snap out of it!".

Laura wakes up and stands on top of the couch. She looks at her surroundings and thinks _OK, this was all a nightmare. A bad dream. I'm OK. I'm safe. Calm down. _

"What time is it?"

"7am. Having nightmares again?," says Maura.

Laura looks at her and then at the sheets in the couch. LITERALLY WET!

"Yes," while stepping down from the couch.

"They're getting worse, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Go and hit the shower," as she starts taking off the sheets.

"I am so sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Hit the shower. We're gonna have a serious talk."

Laura walks to the kitchen and looks everywhere to see if there's a newspaper. Making crossword, sudoku and word puzzles help her to calm down and it's something she has to thank her late parents for introducing her to them.

Angela notices Laura. "Looking for something?"

"Yeah. You guys don't happen to have either a crossword, sudoku or word puzzle around by any chance?"

"No," say Maura and Angela together at the same time.

"We'll keep it in mind," adds Angela.

"Now go. Time to hit the shower," said Maura pointing to the bathroom.

Laura leaves to the bathroom.

"Tea's ready!," yelled Angela.

Laura runs back in towards the kitchen, "Yes!".

"Laura! Shower. Now," says Maura.

"Fine," said Laura. She approaches Angela and whispers, "Keep it warm for me will ya?"

Laura does know the bitter after taste from a cold tea. It's the worst thing that can ever happen.

"You got it," said Angela.

Laura leaves to the bathroom as Maura finishes grabbing the sheets from the couch. Jane walks in.

"Morning, ma."

"Morning, Jane," said Angela.

"Morning, Maura."

"Morning, Jane."

Jane walks to the living room and notices the couch. "Our girl still having nightmares?"

"Yes. She says they're getting worse. Did you know that 83.7% reports that they suffer from nightmares and 21% have nightmares before the age of 14?"

"Laura's fifteen and please don't start with math this early," said Jane a bit annoyed.

"You don't happen to have today's newspaper?," asked Maura.

"No. What for?"

"For Laura," said Angela from the kitchen.

"Why does she want the newspaper for? I think she should avoid reading it."

Laura walks with a red shirt, some jeans and a her backpack without making any noise.

"You can be such a pain in the ass some times, Jane."

"Did you just said 'I'm a pain in the ass?'

"Yes."

"It sounds funny when you say it."

"The newspaper it's not for reading," said Laura.

Maura and Jane look around trying to figure out from where Laura's voice is coming from. She's in the kitchen. _That was fast. _

"It's for either the crossword, sudoku or word finder puzzle," said Laura.

"Man. Is there anything you can't do?," asked Jane.

Laura grabs her cup of tea and sets her backpack down on one of the dining table chairs. Maura sets the sheets in the laundry.

"Don't know. Name it," Laura said as she sat down.

"Do you play any sports?," asked Jane.

"Never been in the school's team but I play," while taking a sip from her tea.

"What do you play?"

"Checkers…."

Jane groans. "Ugh!"

"I wasn't done yet. Calm down… Basketball and baseball."

"Oh ho! Yes!," yelled Jane excitedly.

Angela approaches Maura who walks back in to the kitchen. "Look at them gossiping." They laugh together.

"We seriously have to play some time," said Jane.

"And I think we should play checkers some time. Do you know how to play chess?," asked Maura.

"No. Various people have tried to teach me and so far nobody has been successful."

"It's quite easy. I'll teach you some time. Breakfast is ready," said Maura.

Laura sips some more from her tea as Maura sets down a plat with some poached eggs and a small plate with oatmeal for her. Jane and Maura sit down next to her.

"Do you want some orange juice as well?," asked Angela.

"Mm. Yes, please," said Laura.

Angela walks to the refrigerator and pours some orange juice on the cup and hands it to Laura.

"I got an idea!," said Jane excitedly like a little girl.

"Oooo. What?! You sound excited!", said Laura in the same girly tone.

"How about we play basketball tonight?! I call dibs! Laura is on my team. I'll tell Frankie, Korsak and Tommy. I want to see how good are your skills," said Jane.

"OK…?" said Laura in between laughs. "How about you Maura? Are you gonna play?"

"Me? Nah. I don't play that good," said Maura seriously.

"Oh come on, Maura!" said Laura excitedly.

Maura thinks for a while and considers. "All right."

"Great!"

Maura looks at her watch and notices the time. "You are gonna be late for school. We have to go."

Laura grabs her backpack and Maura grabs her purse.

"I can't wait for tonight!" yelled Jane. Laura looks at Jane and smiles at her as she leaves with Maura.


	2. Act One

Maura and Laura arrive at the school's parking lot. Maura parks the car and turns off the car. In a hurry, Laura takes her seat belt off and is about to open the door when—

"Ah ah— close the door," said Maura.

"Why? Ugh. Don't tell me that we are having that 'serious talk' now?"

"Yes, we are gonna have that serious talk now. I wasn't joking when I said it."

"Fine," said Laura in between a sigh. She closes the door.

"No attitudes, young lady."

"Sorry."

"I was thinking that maybe I can show you how to meditate and do a bit of yoga as well…"

"How about pilates?," said Laura interrupting her.

"OK. Piltaes. I'll show you a few moves with meditation. Doing that is really gonna help you ease off the things that you have on your mind and once you go to bed, your good as new. Maybe you'll even feel a bit more relaxed, a little loose, a little more calm, and those negative thoughts— your nightmares— will tend to come less and eventually will go."

Laura looks out the window, "Sounds…"

"Did you heard what I was saying?"

"Yes," says Laura looking at Maura. "Sounds like a plan."

"Then we'll start tonight. Tonight will be your first session before you go to bed."

"Tonight? Why does everything have to be tonight?!"

"You have no excuse."

"What if I'm so tired after the basketball game that all I need is a bed?"

"I know what you're doing. Still there's no excuses. First session is tonight, not tomorrow."

"All right, mother. Will that'll be all?," said Laura sarcastically.

"Yes that'll be all," said Maura as Laura quickly was stepping out of the car. "Have a good day."

"You too," she closes the door.

As Maura observes Laura walk in, her phone rings. She checks it out. Text message. She turns on the car and drives away.

Laura closes her eyes for a second and smells. _Mm that sweet smell of nature. Do I smell some pine trees? _Bell rings.

/

In the Supermarket's parking lot, Jane, Frost, Korsak and Frankie Jr. are there along with CSRU.

The dead victim's car— SAMUEL BODINE is inside. Trunk is open with the shopping bags in the inside. Where's Samuel?

"Hey, Frankie, Frost, Korsak, come over here guys," said Jane excitedly.

"Did you found something?," said Frankie really serious.

"No. I gotta tell you guys something."

"What is it?," said Frost approaching Jane.

"Tonight we're playing a basketball game at Dorchester," said Jane putting her hands on the back of their necks as if she was the coach giving instructions inside a court.

"Against who?," said Frankie.

"All of us. Laura, Maura, and Tommy are playing as well. I gotta call him though."

"Who's the team?," asked Frost quickly.

"Tommy, Frankie, Laura and I against you, Korsak and Maura."

"That's four against three," said Korsak noticing.

"Talk with Maura and see if she's gonna play for real," said Jane as she noticed Maura making her way in. "Oh! There she is. Go and ask her, Frost."

"Why me?"

"Cause she's playing in your team."

"Don't tell me that you guys are talking about tonight's game?," said Maura as she put her medical examiner kit on the floor to start processing the body.

"Are you gonna play for real tonight, Dr. Isles?"

"I said it before that I was gonna play, Detective Frost. Why?"

"Because I was actually thinking, well making count, and it would be four again three."

"Oh," said Maura. "Well… I see. You can count me out. I'm not that good at sports. Except for equestrian."

"_Now _ it makes it three against three. You're on!," said Korsak.

"Maura, you can cheer and put the points with ma," said Jane to make it up to her.

"Sure."

"Ok! Then it's settled! Tonight at seven in Dorchester!," said Jane out loud.

"What do we know about the scene?," asked Maura.

"Guy did his early grocery shopping. Nobody saw anything except for Mia Myles, who said she saw our dead guy here talking with another woman, but didn't saw him dead when she left," answered Frankie.

"I'm gonna go talk with the security guard and see if the cameras caught something," said Korsak.

"I'll go with you," said Frost approaching Korsak. Korsak and him exchange a small look. "But wait! Wait a minute. Jane, what's the team again?"

"Frankie, Laura, Tommy and I against you, Korsak," said Jane realizing. "I get it now. Fine. Do you want Tommy in your team?"

"Yes! Ok. _Now_ it's settled," said Frost leaving with Korsak.

Jane gets her cell phone out and calls Tommy to tell him the big news. Tommy asked him for details on who's the team, where's the place and whether Frankie can pick him up. As Frankie agrees, Maura asks Jane sarcastically, "Can you focus on the case now, Detective Rizzoli?"

"Yes, Dr. Isles," replied Jane.

/

In the corner of the supermarket, Frost and Korsak are talking with the security guard, Joseph Hall sporting a black clothing and black cap.

"Are you the security guard for this mall?," asked Korsak.

"Yes. Joseph Hall."

"Did you saw anything unusual this morning by the supermarket?" asked Frost.

"No."

What time do you go to work?"

"From 6am to 7:30pm."

"Did you ever stepped out from your post to go to the bathroom, coffee break, or something like that?"

"No. Well, yeah, for a coffee break at the Dunkin Donuts around the corner."

"Did someone else took your post while you went on your coffee break?"

"Yeah. My partner Pedro Ruiz. He's over there as we speak."

"We're gonna have to look at the camera recordings if we can."

"Sure, sure. Follow me," said Joseph as he leaded them to the next corner of a dark door with a big logo saying SECURITY in gold and brown.

/

Maura examines the body and gives Jane her findings. "No signs of rigor mortis on the body. Which means the body is still fresh like an hour or two ago." She turns the body around revealing four gunshot wounds to the chest.

"Maura, am I watching four gunshot wounds to the chest?," asked Jane.

"Looks like whoever killed this guy wanted to make sure he was dead instantly."

"Do you think you can see what type of round from the gun was used?," asked Jane.

"I would say a nine millimeter, but I don't wanna be guessing here."

"I understand. If the guy was shot, why did nobody heard anything?"

"Probably the killer used a silencer or a pillow to conceal the sound of the gun. I don't see any fibers or anything so this means the killer used a silencer," said Maura as the M.E takes the body away.

"The trunk is open, driver's side open, wallet intact with the money still inside. This wasn't a robbery. Seems like the killer wasn't interested in that. Then… what was he really interested in?," said Jane to herself out loud.

"The dead guy?"

/

Frost and Korsak are inside the security offices watching a video from that day in replay. So far nothing is seen weird. Just a mom holding hands with her eight-year-old son, a guy passing by with his skateboard and entering Wallgreens and exiting with his Red Bull drink in his hand, until….. A woman in a black sweater approaches Samuel and then he goes down on his knees.

"Stop it right there. There's our killer. Hit play now," said Frost.

The woman leaves.

"Stop. In any moment the killer should look at the cameras," said Frost.

They see the footage again and negative, the woman never looks at the cameras.

"Looks like the killer doesn't. Knows exactly where the cameras are," said Korsak.

"Are there any other videos from today or is this the only one?," asked Frost.

"This is the only one. But there's more from yesterday and so on," said Pedro.

"Then I'm gonna need them all including the one from today," said Frost.

"Ok," said Pedro as he got up from his chair and looks for all the video recordings and puts them on a small box and handed them to Frost and Korsak.

/

Maura picks up Samuel's wallet and looks at the driver's license. "We got a name on our dead guy. Samuel Bodine. "

"So who killed Samuel Bodine?," said Jane.

Frost and Korsak walk back to them carrying the boxes full of DVDs.

"Found something?," asked Jane.

"Yeah. Got every other video recording to see if I can get something. Killer appears in the video, but we can't see a face," said Frost.

"Got an I.D on our dead guy yet?," asked Korsak.

"Samuel Bodine," said Maura.

"I'm gonna start working on this. There's probably like a million hours of footage on these. I'll meet you at headquarters," said Frost leaving with Korsak.

/

At Boston Cambridge High School, Nina Cahill, English and Drama professor from Laura's class is discussing the world of William Shakespeare and the iconic yet classic plays, _Romeo & Juliet. _

Laura is asleep in her desk.

"Who can tell me what are the two types of families that appear in _Romeo & Juliet?_," asked Nina.

None of the students in the class raise their hands. Complete silence.

"Laura Damon. Can you tell me what are the two types of families that appear in the play?," she says as she looks for the play in her desk. When she looks up she notices Laura is asleep. She walks back to the desk. "Laura!"

Laura wakes up. "Yes, professor!," as she looks around at her classmates laughing.

"Having a good sleep, are we?," asked Nina.

"I'm sorry?," said Laura.

"What are the two type of families that we see in the play?"

"What play? _Romeo & Juliet_?"

"Yes."

"The Capulets and Montagues?," said Laura with a bit of doubt in her voice.

"Correct. And why is the play or should I say as well these characters are popular at this era when this was written back in 1591, Laura?"

Laura sits straight in her desk and clears her throat. "Even though it was written centuries ago they reflected Shakespeare's era but also reflects this era in its entirety. Like for example, the characters, they are archetypal," answered Laura in confidence.

"And what are the themes that surround the play?," said Nina as she smiled back to Laura.

"Love of course…" said Laura.

"Stand down, Miss Damon. I'm gonna ask someone else. Megan," said Nina.

Megan, another smart kid from Laura's class answers with a pace as if she had been drinking coffee and couldn't think straight. "Love, the Catholic religion, fate, time…"

Laura's hand starts to tremble. _Oh no. Not now. Not now please. _She grabs her backpack, "Laura, where are you going?!" as she runs out of the classroom to the vending machine.

Bell rings.

"We're gonna be doing the play for the drama club so re-read the play and see what character in specific interests you. And study because next time we're gonna be discussing more into detail the play itself," said Nina to the class.

/

A few minutes later, Laura is on her locker rooms changing books when Nina approaches her. Laura closes her locker as she looks at Nina.

"Laura, what was that all about? What? You wanted to be the class clown?," asked Nina.

"No. I just needed something to eat."

"Hyperglycemic?"

"I don't know. I've never experienced this before. I promise you, I will not run out of the classroom like I did today. You have my word, professor."

"How— have you been feeling?"

"After what happened? Hanging in there. A couple of friends have been good enough to take me in."

"If you need anything, if something happens… please, don't hesitate to tell me."

"Yes, thank you, professor. But, I'm ok. Now, if you'll excuse me I gotta head on to my next class," she says walking away.

/

At BPD, Morgue, Maura is with Samuel on the table taking the rounds off his chest. Jane observes Maura.

"Huh. Seems like I guessed right," said Maura while looking at the rounds.

"9 millimeter," said Jane.

"Correct."

Jane gets a text message from Frost. She reads it and sets it down. "I gotta go. Samuel's ex-wife is here."

/

At the Interrogating Room, Jane and Korsak sit in the chairs opposite Calleigh Porter. Beautiful, blonde with blue eyes and wearing the most casual yet sparkly clothes ever.

"Mrs. Bodine, when was the last time you were with your husband?," asked Jane.

"Ex-husband. Divorced him 10 years ago. Please, call me Ms. Porter," she said. "I haven't seen him since we divorced."

"Did you guys had any kids?," asked Korsak.

"1 son. He's 20 now studying in Europe with a scholarship. Bright kid. What has Samuel done now?"

"He's dead," said Jane as she set down a photo of Samuel on the table.

"Wow. Really?," said Calleigh in a dry tone.

"You don't seem surprised," said Korsak.

"Well, with his past and the kind of person he was…. No doubt that one day he was gonna get killed."

"Why do you say that?"

"He was living in my roof while he said that he was working, doing other things."

"Which were?," said Jane looking for more details.

"I knew he was having affairs with other women's."

"So you found out and divorced him?"

"The hell I did."

"That's a pretty good motive to kill, don't you think, Detective?," said Korsak looking at Jane.

"Very," said Jane looking back right at him.

"Please. That was the best decision that I made in my life. It was affecting me and my son."

"What do you do now?," asked Jane.

"I'm retired, but I work part-time at the pharmacy as a cashier and as an assistant in a day-car. I've always loved kids."

"Where were you between 6 and 8 this morning?," asked Korsak.

"Making breakfast and getting ready for the day-care. I asked for a break to answer your questions and I have less than 10 minutes to get back, can I go?"

"Yeah. Before you go, can you write down your work hours here and the phone numbers of your two jobs?," said Korsak as he passed his small notebook and pen to her.

She writes them down and hands it back to them, and leaves. Frost walks in.

"This is the footage from this morning that we saw back at the security office," said Frost handing his tablet to Jane.

"That's our killer?"

"Yeah. I tried to track down the height and we're looking for someone between the height of 5'3 to 5'10."

Jane notices the killer's shoes. "Can you zoom in on those?"

Frost zooms in revealing—

"Those are high-heel shoes," said Jane.

"Why would our killer wear high-heel shoes?" asked Korsak.

"Means that our killer is not a he— it's a she."


	3. Act Two

At Homicide Squad's Office—

"Did you found anything else on her?," asked Jane.

"Not yet. I've been trying to look if she passed by the mail or at Wallgreens looking at the cameras. So far nothing," said Frost.

"Is there any way we can try and match the side view of her with our database?"

"It's gonna take hours probably especially if she's not on our database."

"Do it," said Jane.

As Frost starts to work on his computer, Cavanagh walks in. "We got another one."

/

At the Public Garden Park, BPD and CSRU have arrived at the scene. PeeWee Cochran's body sports gym clothing lies on the grass with the same M.O— four bullet wounds to the chest.

Jane and Frost walk towards Maura. "Show Maura the video with our killer. She'll probably know what type of high-heels are."

Maura processes the body as Frost approaches her. "Dr. Isles, do you happen to know what type of high-heels are these?" as he shows her his tablet. No doubt she doesn't recognize them.

"Giuseppe Zanotti. Very pretty and quite expensive. They're quite conformable and some times can be quite uncomfortable as well."

"See? Told ya," said Jane in between laughs to Frost.

"This is a fresh one as well. No signs either of rigor mortis," said Maura of the body. She turns it around. "Four bullet wounds to the chest."

"We got the same killer here. Did anybody saw anything?," asked Jane.

"A runner said that he saw a woman in a black Nike cap and black sweater and tennis shoes stop him but that they were talking. She never saw him going dead," said Korsak.

"Did she take a good look at our woman?"

"No. Just by the side."

"This killer knows her places, alright."

"His name is PeeWee Cochran. 45 years old," said Maura.

"PeeWee? What kind of name is that? Any signs of fiber on the body?," asked Jane.

"No," said Maura as she stand up and observed as the M.E picked up the body.

"There must be something that this killer is trying to say to us," said Jane.

"Yeah, but what?," said Korsak.

"Hey, Frost, do the security video from the supermarket had any audio?"

"No."

"Get Frankie to help you with that. He's good at reading lips."

/

Back at Homicide, Jane and Korsak are at their desks looking at the bulletin board.

"We still don't have an I.D on our killer, but we do know that she's a woman with a very good taste in clothing."

"She wears Giuseppe Zanotti shoes to Nike training shoes," said Korsak.

Maura walks in. "Our guy, PeeWee Cochran was killed with the same 9mm round as Samuel Bodine."

"And she also uses the same gun to kill her victims. Man, who is this chick? Why is she killing these guys?," said Jane.

Frost opens the door to the audiovisual room. "Hey, guys, we got something."

Jane, Korsak and Maura walk into the audiovisual room.

/

Frankie Jr. sits in a chair looking at the supermarket recording on pause.

"Frankie already deciphered what the killer said to Samuel before killing him," said Frost.

"What did she said?", asked Jane.

Frost hits play and Frankie starts explaining. "She says, do you remember me? He says no. She says, well you should. I can't believe you're out here breathing the same air as me when you should be in jail for life," said Frankie as they look at the woman raising her hands up.

"Ex-lover?," said Korsak.

"I don't think so. Frost, do a search on Samuel on our system will ya?", said Jane.

Frost clicks pause on the recording video and he types in Samuel Bodine in the computer. Two seconds later, he gets a HIT. "He did 7 years in jail for rape."

"Do we have a name of the rape victim?", asked Jane.

"No. It says private," said Frost.

"Is there any way we can get a name on even if it says private?"

"I don't know. We might need a court order from a judge."

"What else is she saying in the video, Frankie?"

Frost hits play on the recording video.

"He's telling her she's crazy and to leave him alone. She says, 7 years wasn't enough. You should've been killed. He tells her, to go away. She says, no. This is from me and for all the others," and they notice the woman with a gun on his hand and Samuel goes on his knees.

"All the others?," said Korsak.

"That's everything that she said," said Frankie.

"I need a coffee," said Jane as she walks away.

"Wait a minute. She said seven years wasn't enough. There's no name of the rape victim," said Maura. This catches Jane's attention, she turns around. "The possibility of rape is 7 to 14 years, which means that Samuel only served a minimum of 7 years. I'm thinking that the rape victim was very young when it happened," said Maura.

"Maura, again, I need a coffee," this time Jane left crashing into Cavanagh.

"Lieutenant, I need a court order from a judge to view a file for our case," said Jane.

"I can call right now and see if they can give me access to it," said Cavanagh.

"Great. Frost, Korsak and Frankie are in the audiovisual room working on it."

"Where you going, Rizzoli?," said Cavanagh.

"Coffee break. Seems like it's gonna be a long day," as she walked away.

/

At Division One Café, Angela is at the front desk serving a customer a coffee. Jane and Maura walk in and take a seat. She walks over to them offering coffee. Jane moves her head as Angela pours her coffee.

"Anything for you, Maura?"

"I'm good. Thank you, Angela."

Angela walks back to the counter. Jane starts to think and —

"Samuel didn't had any wedding ring. His wife divorced him 10 years ago. Did PeeWee had any wedding ring on him?"

"No."

Jane takes her cell phone out and calls— "Frost, was PeeWee ever married?"

"Not that I know off."

"Run a background check on him."

Frost searches and gets a hit. "He's on our system and did some time. No signs of him getting married, but it did says he did 10 years. He did more than Samuel Bodine."

"Please tell me we got a name on the rape victim,"

"Yeah. Gwyneth Caine, 34 years old."

"Means that Gwyneth was 24 when she was raped," said Maura calculating.

"There's a sexual assault complaint here as well," said Frost.

"Any hit on our mysterious killer girl?," said Jane.

"No. not yet, still running."

"Let's talk with Gwyneth," said Jane.

"On it."

Jane hangs up and she leaves with Maura.

/

At the Interrogationg Room, Korsak and Jane interrogate a long brunette girl with brown eyes— Gwyneth Caine.

"Hi, Gwyneth," said Jane.

Korsak lays a photo of PeeWee Cochran on the table. Gwyneth looks at it showing no emotion or movement at all. "He's dead?"

"Yeah, PeeWee Cochran is dead," said Korsak.

"I'm gonna say this because I didn't kill him, but I'm glad," said Gwyneth as she approached the table. "When I was 24 he made my life hell. He sexually assaulted me, wanted me to get naked just so he could fuck me. Then— I figured he got tired of me because he let me go," she takes her moment. " I remember one night when I was walking right back to my car, he got me again. "

"He did 10 years," said Jane.

"But in the beginning he was looking not guilty of the charges, but then it changed," said Gwyneth.

"Are you married?," asked Korsak.

"Yes, detectives. Got a 10 year old kid. My dreams kinda changed after he was born."

"Who's the father? PeeWee?," asked Korsak.

"Mm-hmm," she took her moment. "I'm glad that he was killed. I'm a bit more at peace now."


	4. Act Three

At the parking lot in front of Boston Cambridge High School, Angela is waiting for Laura to come out. Bell rings. Multiple students walk out. Some stay in groups listening to music, talking and others just walk back to their cars.

Laura comes out, looks around, notices the car and walks up to Angela. She hops in.

"Good day?," said Angela.

"A bit, yeah. Felt weird though."

"Why is that?"

"I might've discovered something new about myself," said Laura.

"Well then that's good, no?"

"Sure…" said Laura with that voice in doubt. Deep inside her mind she's thinking _man I can't say anything about that mini hyperglycemic episode. _

/

Back At BPD, Homicide Office, Jane, Korsak and Maura are reviewing the case details.

"So both of our dead victims were rapists years ago. Samuel's ex-wife divorced him 10 years ago and has a 20-year-old son. PeeWee raped Gwyneth when she was 24 and now has a 10-year-old son. PeeWee was 45 and Samuel as well. Same age, same range, same background details," said Jane to Korsak.

Frost walks in. "We got a name from the closed case file: Elizabeth Clarkson. 36 years old."

"Where does she live?"

"221 Bunker Hill, Apartment 30, but get this, I called housing and they told me that she doesn't live there anymore. I ran her on our system and that's the address that appears in her driver's license," said Frost.

"If she doesn't live there,e then where does she live? She really doesn't want to be found. She's good," said Jane.

"She was 26 years old when she got raped and she now has a 12-year-old daughter named Sophia."

"Any details on where the daughter attends school?," asked Korsak.

"Doesn't say here," as he takes a moment and notices something on the document. "Oh wait. It does. Boston Common."

"Let's see what the school can say about the mom," said Jane as she picked up the phone to dial. "Yes, my name is Detective Jane Rizzoli and I'm with Boston PD. What information can you give me on Elizabeth Clarkson's daughter, Sophia?," as she waited for an answer. "Ok. How long has it been since you last saw Elizabeth pick her up?," another pause. "Thank you," as she hanged up. "The school secretary says it's been a month since they've seen Elizabeth pick Sophia up. The grandmother has been the one bringing and picking her up."

"Now, why would she do that?," said Korsak.

"Doesn't want her own kid knowing what she's doing?"

"Seems like she's been planning all these killings for quite a while. I wouldn't say a month, but at least a few," said Maura.

Lieutenant Cavanagh walks in. "We got another one."

"God, she's not gonna stop is she?," as she stand up.

/

At the parking lot of Boston Museum of Science, the body of Steven Kinkella lies dead sitting down in the driver's side seat.

Jane looks at the inside of the car gloved up while Maura searches the whole body.

"Car keys are in the ignition and the door was closed," said Jane as she looked around the parking lot to notice if there's any cameras.

"Same four gunshot wounds to the chest. No fibers, no signs either of rigor mortis," said Maura.

"I don't see any cameras around here either," said Jane as Korsak walked in.

"Steve Kinkella, 45 years old. Security guard from the parking lot says he thought he was eating something, taking a break, but after a while he tried calling him, noticed he didn't responded."

"Did he saw Elizabeth?," asked Jane.

"He did saw a woman wearing black clothing appeal chatting with him," said Korsak.

"Let me guess: sideway?"

"Yep. Said the only thing he does remember was watching the blonde hair."

Jane's phone rings. She gets a text message. "Frost got a hit on the supermarket video. Height matches to Elizabeth Clarkson. She's our killer."

"Only thing left is how are we gonna find her. She obviously doesn't want to be found," said Korsak.

/

Back at Homicide Office, Jane, Korsak and Maura are sitting down.

"I put a BOLO alert on Elizabeth as soon as I got the hit on the video," said Frost.

"Good work," said Jane.

/

At Division One Café, Laura is sitting down in one of the chairs making a crossword puzzle from the newspaper.

Frankie Jr. walks in accompanied by Tommy.

"Hey, ready for tonight's game?!," yelled Frankie.

"Hell yeah!", said Laura.

"OH, I wanted to introduce you to our other brother, Tommy. Tommy this is Laura. Laura, Tommy," said Frankie introducing them.

"Hi," said Laura to Tommy.

"We are so gonna destroy you guys so bad!," said Tommy.

"Oh really?! We'll see about that on court!," said Laura.

"Calm down guys. We have half an hour for the game," said Frankie leaving. Tommy follows him.

Laura writes down a word and when she looks up she notices Frankie and Tommy are gone. She looks back, "Frankie, where you going?"

"I'll meet you in the courts, Laura. Remind Jane and Maura that it's only half an hour till the game."

"How am I gonna do that? I don't have a phone with me," said Laura.

"What? Unbelievable. Remind me to tell Jane and Maura to get you a phone ASAP. Come with me," said Frankie pulling her up with her backpack.

"But I'm not done yet with my crossword puzzle," said Laura as she walked down being pulled by Frankie.

"Forget about that," said Frankie.

Laura gives a dear stare.

/

At the Lobby, Frankie gives Laura a visitor's pass. And he gives her the instructions. She presses the button and waits for the elevator to come. She hops in and door closes.

/

At Homicide Squad Office, Laura arrives and walks inside the office.

"Hey."

"Laura! What are you dong here? How did you managed to get access?," said Jane standing up.

"Frankie sent me to tell you all, the game's in half an hour."

They all look at their watches.

"Damn. Time passes by quick," said Frost.

Maura grabs another chair and invites Laura to sit down. "What are we waiting here for?," and then she realizes the bulletin board. "Is this the case you're working on?"

"Yeah," said Korsak.

Laura stands up and walks to the bulletin board. She looks at it carefully. "That's all the evidence including the dead victims?"

"Yes. Why? Do you see something?," asked Jane.

"That blonde woman is the killer?," said Laura.

"How did you know that without even—?," said Frost.

"She's the only one who doesn't have a dead mugshot… is that what's it's called? I don't know," she looks back at the board. "If she's the killer then what's wrong?" said Laura.

"See here— the driver's license. The address there— she's not living in that address anymore," said Frost while pointing to the board.

"Ok… So that means that you guys set up a BOLO alert but yet are still waiting for the call?"

"Right," said Korsak.

"Well, it wouldn't be that bad if all of you take a short break to play basketball and then come back with fresh minds, right, Maura?," said Laura pumped!

"Right. She's totally right," said Maura.

"She looks— no," Jane thinks. "She sounds like a clone version of you," laughing.

"Very funny, Jane," said Maura.

As they all stand up and leave, Laura steps forward and looks at the board, looking more at the details of the evidence. It's noticeable that she's memorizing and looking into everything and searching for that one small detail.


	5. Act Four

At the basketball courts in Dorchester Club, Frankie Jr. and Tommy are practicing, shooting hoops together. Angela is cheering for them even if the game hasn't started yet. Yet the energy from her is contagious.

Frost, Korsak, Jane, Laura and Maura make their way in the courts.

"All right. I'm the captain of my team," said Frost.

"Frost, if you think you're making my team get scared of you, that's not gonna happen," yelled Frankie.

"Yeah. Ok," said Frost.

"Oo, I'm so scared. How much do you wanna bet that my team is gonna beat your ass?," asked Frankie.

"I'm not gonna bet anything."

"That means you're scared."

"I'm not scared," said Frost as he took his wallet out. "I'll bet $100 if we win."

"Ok. Those $100 are mine already."

"My team! Frankie! Stop acting like a little kid," yelled Jane.

"What?!," yelled Frankie.

"Over here!."

While Frost looks back at Tommy, Korsak joins them. Jane's teammates— Laura and Frankie are having that pre-game chat to set out the plan. Maura jumps in interrupting.

"How much periods are you guys gonna play?," asked Maura.

"You mean how many quarters we're gonna play?," said Jane.

"Yes."

"3 of 5 minutes each," said Jane.

Angela sets the timer.

"Any other questions?"

"No," said Maura running back to where Angela is.

Jane looks back to Laura and Frankie. "All right. It's three quarters of five minutes. Laura, you'll guard Tommy, I'll guard Frost…."

"No, I wanna guard Frost," said Frankie fighting.

"You are such a little kid!," said Jane.

"I wanna beat the crap out of him," said Frankie. You can notice he's like a little kid.

"Fine. You'll guard Frost and that means I'll guard Korsak. All right? Let's go with this cheer: 3 on 3, 3 on 3, 1-2-3. Let's go! Ready?" said Jane.

"The hell I am!," yelled Frankie Jr.

All three of them yell out their cheer. Frost passes the ball to Frankie. Frankie passes the ball to Jane as Frost leaves with his team and set out their plan.

"Ok, Tommy you'll guard Jane. I'll guard Frankie and you, Korsak, you'll guard Laura. Ready? 1-2-3!," said Frost.

Laura, Jane and Frankie Jr. practice by throwing a few shots at the hoop. From free-throws to two pointers to three pointers and then passes.

"All right Laura! Show them what you got!," yelled Maura out loud.

"Someone's way too excited," said Laura to herself.

Jane throws the ball to Laura, she catches it and finds her comfortable place, squats down a bit and shoots— IT GOES IN!

"Yes!," yelled Jane.

Frankie Jr. throws another free throw— GOES IN. Jane's turn— GOES IN as well.

"Can I have the ball a sec?," asked Laura to Frankie as he passes her the ball and she decides to go for a straight three-pointer.

"Ooo. This is gonna be such a good game! Did you saw that Frost?!" said Frankie excitedly to Frost.

"Yeah, I saw it. It's just one shot"

Angela whistles. The game starts.

Jane and Frost walk to the middle of the court as they face each other while on her side, Frankie Jr. and Laura look closely at Korsak and Tommy.

As the ball gets thrown in the middle of the air, Jane and Frost jump at the same time. The ball's for Frost. Immediately Frankie Jr. runs towards him as Frost dribbles the ball. Frost makes a fake to the left, moves to the right and shoots the ball— GOES IN!

Maura moves the score board to 2.

Jane goes on the out of bounds line and passes the ball at Laura. As Laura runs towards the other side of the court, Korsak guards her. As she makes a fake to her right then to her left and shoots— a STRAIGHT THREE-POINTER SMOOTHLY.

Jane looks quickly at the score board— 2-2. "Maura, that's 3! Not 2!," she said.

Maura moves the two to three. Jane, Frankie and Laura move towards the other side of the court as they wait for the others to come.

Frost comes running straight towards the next court as Frankie Jr. guards him, losing him and when he's about to shoot, Laura jumps and blocks Frost.

"That was a beautiful block, Laura," said Frankie to her as she runs towards the next hoop, passes the ball to Jane and they score.

"5-2. Feeling all right, Detective Frost?!," said Laura in between laughs.

Half-way through the game— the score is 11-8. Jane's team WINNING. They take a quick break to drink Gatorades and water.

As the 2nd QUARTER starts, Frost serves to Tommy and runs towards the next hoop. Laura guards Tommy.

"Hi again, Tommy," said Laura as Tommy gets a bit distracted, she manages to steal the ball, making a pass at Frankie where he passes it quickly to Jane and she shoots, but Jane looses a bit of balance and goes towards the out of bounds line, quickly passing the ball at Frankie as he makes his way towards the next court. When Laura is about to make a throw, Korsak tries to block, unsuccessful Frost comes running like crazy and pushes Laura to the floor.

"Foul!," said Laura.

"Frost!," said Jane.

"What the hell dude? Laura gets a free-throw. Here," said Frankie passing the ball at Laura. Laura catches the ball and walks towards the free-throw line. As she takes a few minutes to catch her breath, she inhales deeply and shoots. In a moment, she feels like a presence like someone is looking at her and when she looks around she doesn't see anybody.

Frost gets the ball and passes it quickly to Tommy. Laura guards Tommy as he tries to make a move to the right, she looks to the other side and sees someone looking at her.

Jane notices Laura isn't paying attention at all. She looks around. "Laura!"

Tommy's ball goes in the hoop. Frost and him cheer. Laura goes on her knees quickly for a second and ties her shoes. Jane approaches her.

"What happened there? You tired already?," asked Jane.

"Me? Nah. Come on! I just spaced out for a moment"

"We need to win this game. We gotta beat those guys"

Laura finishes tying her shoe lace.

/

3RD Quarter starts— score is 12-10. Jane's team still leading.

"All right, Frankie, Laura, this is the third and final quarter. We gotta put everything here. It's now or never. You hear me?! Now or never," said Jane.

"3 on 3! 3 on 3! Let's go, " yell Frankie, Laura and Jane all together.

Jane passes the ball to Laura. Laura runs and passes to Frankie and she runs towards Korsak's side making it a lay up shot on Korsak's face.

"Aagh! Korsak!," yelled Frost.

"What?! I didn't saw it," said Korsak.

"It was coming your way," said Tommy.

"Put your head in the game, Korsak!," yelled Frost.

Laura high fives Jane and Frankie Jr. As Tommy passes the ball to Frost, he makes his way towards Frankie. Dribbling and trying to do everything possible to make a pass to Tommy, Laura intercepts the pass and runs noticing Jane's open. Laura throws the ball as hard as she can— passing— Jane shoots— and SCORES!

"Good pass, Laura!," yelled Jane smiling back at her.

Angela and Maura look at each other.

"Laura's good," said Angela.

"I know, right?," said Maura.

"She should play for her school's team"

/

"Two minutes!," yells Angela.

"Lets' end this good, shall we?," said Jane to Frankie and Laura.

Frost passes the ball to Tommy, Laura intercepts it again and shoots. Frankie laughs.

"Come on, Laura. Give them a break. Let them at least pass our half court," said Frankie joking.

"Ok, ok"

Frost serves the ball again to Tommy. Laura takes the ball out of Tommy's hand and alone— shoots the ball. Frost gives them a mad look.

"What? He said let them pass the half court. And that's exactly what you guys did," said Laura.

"50 seconds!," yells Angela.

Laura laughs. Jane serves the ball to Laura as she runs to the other side. Frost steals the ball from her, but she doesn't manage to block so he doesn't shoot.

"That's all right, Laura! He just took one steal from you. How many have you done?!," yelled Jane jokingly.

"Like 3 or 4!," said Frankie laughing in between.

"10 seconds!"

Laura serves the ball, passing it towards Jane. Jane and Frankie make their passes and then for the grand finale— Laura gets a pass— when Frost notices that she's alone he runs towards her, Laura then shoots, and she falls down to the floor.

"What a—!," yelled Jane.

"—shot! I know," yelled Frankie.

Frost notices and helps Laura get up from the floor. "Good game, Laura."

"Yeah, good game, Detective," said Laura in between laughs.

As Frankie carries 2 bottles of Gatorades and pours it on Laura's head, she laughs and notices the woman on her right side. As the woman and Laura stare at each other, Laura starts thinking back, trying to remember the one from the bulletin board— its' her— ELIZABETH CLARKSON.

"30-22," said Jane.

"Pay up, Frost," said Frankie.

"What?!"

"Pay up, dude! We agreed whoever won would pay the other and since _my _team won, it's time for you to pay"

Frost gets his wallet and gets his $100 out and pays Frankie Jr.

"Hey, Jane. Come here for a moment," said Laura.

Jane walks over and Laura whispers that the woman that's looking at them, it's the killer. Jane tells Frost, Korsak and Frankie about it.

"Maura, I need you to go with Laura, ma and Tommy back to your house. Stay there. I'll meet you guys over there," said Jane in a low voice.

"Why?," said Maura worried.

"I'll tell you later. There's no time"

"Where you guys going? I need a ride back home," said Tommy.

"You're leaving with them," said Jane pointing at Maura, Angela and Laura.

Jane grabs her cell phone and makes a call. As Maura picks up the scoring board and walks over to her car with Angela, Tommy and Laura, they leave. Leaving Jane, Korsak and Frankie following Elizabeth through some blocks.

/

Angela sits on the passenger seat with Tommy and Laura sitting in the back seat chatting.

"What's going on?" asks Tommy.

"Yeah, what's going?," asks Angela.

"I noticed the woman from the case that Jane's been working on. Elizabeth? She was looking at us while we played," said Laura.

As Maura makes a turn, Laura yells to stop when they hit something.

"I think I just hit something," said Maura.

"I think you did."

When Maura is about to stop the car— Laura reacts. "Don't stop! Jane gave us straight orders to go back to your house!"

"But—," said Maura.

"No buts. Drive," said Laura.

Maura moves to the side and drives away. As they drive away, Laura looks from the back window noticing it was just a box.

/

On the outside of Dorchester Apartments, Jane, Frost, Korsak and Frankie Jr. each separate themselves into two groups.

Elizabeth opens one of the back doors from the apartments and head on to the stairs. Frost sees it and runs with Jane towards the apartment carefully.

/

At the interior of Elizabeth Henstridge's apartment, she grabs a backpack and packs all her things and tries leaving carefully without making any noise and causing attention. Frankie Jr. and Korsak are just around the corner.

"Did you had a good look at her?," asked Jane.

"No. You?," said Frost.

"Me neither," said Jane.

Elizabeth notices that they're on the first floor. She goes through the tube and jumps towards the first floor and runs all the way from the front door. Jane and Frost follow her.

"Frankie, Korsak. Our killer is wearing a peach cap, blue jeans and a red shirt. She's carrying a black backpack that looks heavy. She's going your way," says Jane through the walkie talkie.

Just as Elizabeth goes around the corner, Jane and Frost look at her. She makes her way through another basketball court trying to act all normal and walking quickly, Frankie quickly spots her. Elizabeth notices and Korsak and Frankie are right behind her. As she tries to make attention, by crossing the street almost causing Frankie and Korsak getting ran over by cars, her foot gets stuck in one of the holes from the street, but she continues running. As she tries to go through a fence, Frankie and Korsak are on her tail. Frankie stops her, brings her down and arrests her.

"We got her. We're just a few frets down from the apartment," said Korsak through the walkie talkie.

/

At the Interrogation room, Jane and Korsak sit down with Elizabeth while Frost is in the observating room reviewing evidence found on the backpack. Jane sets down a photo of Samuel Bodine, PeeWee Cochran and Steve Kinkella on the table.

"Photos, notebooks, notes found," said Frost through the ear piece.

"I gotta give you credit. Three in one day. How long did it took you to track them down?," asked Jane.

"It was easy," said Elizabeth.

"We called to your daughter's school and they told us that you hadn't brought or picked her up for about a month. How old is your daughter?," asked Korsak.

"Twelve. What does Sofia have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything. You know it as well," said Jane.

"We know their names: Samuel Bodine, PeeWee Cochran and Steve Kinkella," said Korsak.

"We know their ages. They're all between forty to forty-six years old. Each and every one of them appear on our system. We know they raped girls. But why by yourself? Why did you killed them?," asked Korsak as he studied her.

"I needed to set things right"

"Why?," asked Jane.

"Because of your crappy system. They were supposed to be locked away for life, but now instead they were out breathing the same air as me. Someone had to do something about it"

"You tried to make justice by killing them? Did you thought what was gonna happen to you?," asked Jane.

"That isn't important. Justice needed to be done. Samuel Bodine scarred me for life. He…," she took a few minutes to put herself together and not cry. "He raped me, he did things you can't even imagine, and he only did seven years of life? Left me with a twelve-year-old girl asking me all the times who is her father. What was I supposed to tell her?"

"The truth to start," said Korsak.

"Right," said Elizabeth in a mocking voice.

"You were smart not to make it easy for us to find you, but you weren't that smart when you killed all three of them with the exact same gun," said Jane. "Where's the gun?"

"You'll never find it."

"The gun is here, Jane. With the silencer. 9mm gun," said Frost through Jane's earpiece.

"How did you know what they were doing?," asked Korsak.

"Easy. The same you guys do when you need to find certain evidence on someone, what do you do? You follow them, right? Well, that's what I did"

"How long did it took you?," said Korsak.

"A while," as she inhales and exhales. "I made them avenge me, pay for what they did to me and all the other rape victims. I don't care what happens to me now"

"You sure? What about your daughter? Are you gonna have an answer when she sees you in court and asks where you're going?," said Jane.

As the police officer takes Elizabeth away, Frost at the observation room looks carefully at the evidence in the table.

"Man, what a day. I'm so happy that I can go to my bed finally," said Jane.

"Yeah, time to call it a day," said Korsak.

"You feeling all right after the game?," said Jane jokingly.

"Why do you say that? Cause Laura beat us?," said Korsak.

"Mm… maybe," said Jane in between laughs as she opens the door to the observations room. They look at the evidence.

"All the evidence is here. No way she's not gonna be found guilty," said Frost.

"Good game, Frost," said Jane.

Frost gives Jane a stared look. "I should be the one telling that to you. Not the other way around," he said sarcastically.

"Funny," said Jane laughing sarcastically.

/

At Maura's house, in the living room, Jane walks in. Angela puts paper foils on the dinner plates. As she notices Jane, she takes them off.

"Oh good. You're here. Here's your dinner," said Angela handing her dinner.

"Thanks, ma," said Jane grabbing the plate. "How did you got here so fast?," she said to Frankie.

"I got wings but you can't see them."

"Where's our point guard?," asked Jane as she took a bite from the food.

"She's upstairs with Maura. She's teaching her pilates with meditation moves," said Angela.

"Really? Oh, I gotta see that," said Jane running quickly.

/

At Maura's yoga room, Laura is on the floor mat with her pajamas as Maura sits down in a ball. Laura is with her eyes clothes as she listens to Maura's orders. Jane walks in eating.

"Ok. Start to divide the different thoughts from the pleasant ones to the unpleasant ones in your mind," said Maura.

"Hey, guys," said Jane.

"Shh. Class is in sessions," said Maura.

"Sorry," said Jane whispering as she sits down next to Maura. "What are we doing?"

"Shhh," said Maura whispering. "We did some pilates workout and now I'm teaching Laura how to meditate to help her with her nightmares."

"How is this gonna help?," said Jane whispering.

"9.4% of people have tried meditation over a period of twelve months and it's helped them with health problems, anxiety, depression, stress, insomnia and others," said Maura.

"She's only been doing this for a few minutes only"

"Start counting your breaths. When your breathing goes up that's one, when it goes down that's two. Count till ten once you finish doing that and do it once again," said Maura to Laura. She looks to her side and whispers at Jane, "Jane, I wanna make an experiment with her by doing this?"

"Do any smells count?," said Laura.

"Focus," said Maura to her. "I suggest you take that food out of here cause it's distracting her," said Maura whispering at Jane.

"I'm already done"

"Then get that plate off from my yoga mats"

"No"

"Start thinking back and noticing the pleasant thoughts from the unpleasant thoughts. Then noticing any noises that surround you, any smells that surround you… And when you're ready…"

"…Open your eyes…," said Jane in a funny voice and in between laughs.

"Open your eyes and have a good stretch," said Maura.

Laura opens her eyes, stands up and stretches.

"How do you feel?"

"It was good. I'm starting to like this meditation thingy already"

"This is your first session. As you keep on going you'll start to notice the difference. We'll have the next one in the morning, ok?"

"Mm-hmm"

"There's our point guard! How come your not playing at your school's team?," said Jane.

"I don't know if they have a girls basketball team"

"Find out! Cause you should play. You're good! Insanely good!," said Jane.

"Nah"

"Oh come on! You made two steals, you made some two pointers and lastly you made a beautiful solid three-pointer. Don't say that you're not that good!"

"All right, all right, girls"

"Wait a minute. You said earlier you were gonna play. Why didn't you played, Maura?," asked Laura.

"I'm not that good at basketball. Never been good at it. I used to play for my college equestrian team. That's the only sport that I've even been good at."

"Boston has equestrian teams? Isn't that a sport that you play in Europe?"

"It's highly common over there, yes, but at least I know that my alma mater has a team"

"Which is…?"

"Boston Cambridge University"

"Nice"

"Now it's time for you bed, young lady"

"What? It's only nine o'clock. You're kidding me!"

"Exactly, it's only nine o'clock. But there's school tomorrow and you gotta rest those muscles after playing an intense game"

"Oh come on, Maura"

"It was only fifteen minutes"

"Let the girl do what she wants to do," said Jane.

"She needs to decreases her lactic acid levels. Best way to do that is by resting. Do you want her to wake up feeling all sore tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Maura's right. You should head to bed. Good night," said Jane agreeing.

"Night," said Laura walking away. But she stops and turns around— "You guys when you're both together, you are seriously a pain for me."

"Thank you," said Jane.

"We're just doing our weekly parenting," said Maura in between laughs as Laura leaves.


End file.
